On My Way Drabbles
by jester2vri
Summary: In the days after On My Way aired I was distraught that there was not much fic about those events, so I had to write a few of my own.  This is my first fan fiction, I tried to not make it suck too bad.
1. Not a Hate Kiss

**This ****is ****how ****I ****would ****have ****liked ****the ****conversation ****in ****Breadstix ****to ****go****, ****but ****even ****I ****know ****it ****would ****have ****made ****no ****difference****.**

"...So you spend months tormenting me, calling me terrible name, then Hate Kiss me and now after one conversation in a bar you want us to be together?"

"I never hated you. I hated me for being such a coward. Here I am big and strong and I live in fear. There you are small and frail and fearless. You proudly strut through the halls like you own the place. I wasn't trying to punch the gay out of you, I was trying to punch it out of me. No I never hated you. I regret everything I did to you, but I don't regret that Kiss. That was the best moment of my life and first time I couldn't deny what I am. You were so strong and proud and...

Beautiful

...I just couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry for any pain it caused you, but I can't bring myself to regret that Kiss, I just can't. It's taken me a long time, but I'm finally trying to be honest about what I feel, you have helped me so much, you just don't know" Dave said tentatively reaching across the table and placing his hand over Kurt's hand.

Kurt was stunned, that was one of the most romantic things anyone had ever said to him, but he's with Blaine, who thinks he is a sexy as a baby penguin, stop thinking that.

"Dave I am so proud of all the progress you have made and I would be lying if I said I wasn't moved just now and I really do want to get to know you better, this new You, but just as friends because I'm with Blaine".

Dave's face deflated, "I should go" he said getting up from the table

"no Dave, you don't have to go"  
>"I hope you like the candies, the butterscotch are my favorites" as Dave turns to leave another voice enters the conversation<p>

"Mine too" says Nick...


	2. Rescued

**This ****is ****based ****on ****that ****tiny ****scene ****of ****Paul ****cradling ****Dave ****and ****a ****couple ****of ****stills ****Max ****Adler ****shared ****on ****his ****website****.**

There was no Light, no warmth, just black,

Then out of the darkness someone screaming his name and Dave was feeling hot tears on his face and he knew he had failed. He such a loser he can't do anything right. Now he's trapped, they'll never let this happen again.

"DAVID Don't Go, GET SOME HELP" his dad was screaming at the top of his lungs as he held Dave's limp body to him.

"Don't go... don't..."

Dave opened his eyes to the anguished face of his father and could not help the tears that started pouring from his eyes. He didn't know if it hurt more to have failed or to have hurt his father so much. With a painful voice he scratched out "nobody wants me here, why did you stop me?"

Astonished that his son would think that, Paul held him closer and said through his tears "I want you here, I always will. Being gay is not something I would have chosen for you, but that does not mean I love you any less. You are my Son and I love you, we both do and just want what's best for you. You surprised us, shocked us really, with this news. It's not how we imagined your life. That doesn't make it wrong, just different. We will work through this together and help each other come to terms with it. Clearly we all have work to do."

Dave squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face, clutching his fathers shirt as Paul pulled him closer and pressed his lips to Dave's forehead, feeling less trapped and more rescued.


	3. Why was he calling

**A ****conversation ****between ****Burt ****and ****Kurt ****about ****the ****circumstances ****around ****Dave****'****s ****attempt****.**

Burt watched his son mope through dinner hardly saying a word, as Finn and Carole cleared the dishes he asked.

"Hey kiddo, got a minute to talk with your old man?"

"Of course" Kurt said heading to the living room.

"Is everything ok with you and Blaine? You seem a bit off tonight"

"no... no I'm not. I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I wonder if I didn't help push him over the edge."

"what happened? Is Blaine alright?"

"No, Blaine's fine, It's Dave"

'Dave who.. you mean that Karofsky kid? Did he do something to you?"

"No no... he hanged himself... his dad found him in time... he's in the hospital"

"Why did he do that?"

"Someone at his new school found out about him and outed him to EVERYONE"

"Outed him! He's gay?" Burt took a deep breath and let it out slowly

"that actually explains alot... why do you think you pushed him to this?"

"Because I was being a self-centered idiot" Kurt spat out.

Burt pulled Kurt into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Take a deep breath kiddo and try to explain that a little better"

Kurt pull back a little and looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I don't know where to begin..."

"The beginning is always a good place"

"Which beginning? When I ignored his calls for the last week, when he told me he loved me, when he apologized for real, when he apologized in front of you, when he stole yours and mom's wedding cake topper, when he threatened me, when he body checked me into lockers, when he slushied me and threw me into dumpsters. Where is a good place to start?"

"Kurt, your my son and I love you, but I can't help, guide and protect you if you keep things from me. I might get mad at you, but I will never stop loving you, no matter what you tell me. Why don't we start with why you think you're a selfish idiot?"

"I ignored all his phone calls"

"why would he be calling you, when did you two become friends?"

"kinda at Valentines, but it was building since before Prom last year"

"What happened at Valentines, was that why he was calling you?"

"He told me he loved me, I tried to explain that while I like him and am very proud of the progress he's made, but I'm with Blaine. When I told him that he left, but not before running into one of his new team mates. I thought he was calling to apologize for leaving abruptly, or to ask me out or something like that. Now it's pretty clear he started calling after he was outed. Judging from his Facebook page none of his new classmates were supportive, I have never seen some much hostility poured out on one person, Right when he needed a friend the most, I couldn't be bothered to answer his calls. I should have been helping him and I was just another person making him feel isolated and worthless. I can't help but wonder if just one person had reached out to him, if I had reached out to him, he might not have tried to hurt himself."

Still securely held in his fathers arms Kurt broke down in sobs.

"Kurt, I'm not sure how I feel about you being friends with him, but since you say you are, you weren't a very good friend to him this last week. The question now is how do you want to go forward?"  
>"I don't know, can I be friends with him without leading him on?"<p>

"Kurt when you came out to me, how scared were you?"  
>"Scariest thing I ever did"<p>

"Did any of your friends know before that?"

"Mercedes did"

"So you had a support system in case things had gone bad?"

"I guess so"

"What does Dave have?"

"Nobody"

"Do you think he could use a friend?"

"You're the best Dad anyone could have" Kurt said pulling Burt closer to him.

"Right back at you kiddo".


	4. To Do List

**This ****is w****hat ****started ****me ****writing ****these ****shorts****. ****I****'****m ****always ****amazed ****at ****how ****wide ****open ****so ****many ****keep ****their F****acebook ****pages****. **

When the Karofsky's brought Dave home from the hospital they found a letter from Kurt wedged in the front door. Given their recent scare, they read it thoroughly before deciding it was safe to give to Dave. He took it up to his room, it had been days since he had any privacy and even having to leave the door open, it was an improvement over the hospital. In it he found a quick note and list of to do items.

Dear Dave,

I put together a list of things that I think will help you feel less alone and powerless.

Logon to Facebook and make sure your settings only allow 'Friends' to write on your wall.

Move everyone you are not sure of to the 'restricted' list. This will prevent them from posting anything else on your wall without your approval.

Go back through your wall posts and find everyone that posted anything hostile or commented on those posts and unfriend them.

Once you have gone through all of them, look at who is left. Are any of them really friends or just people you knew from school but did not really know. Unfriend them as well, you can always re-add them.

If at the end you only have a small hand full of 'friends' you will know they really are FRIENDS.

If at any point in this you feel overwhelmed, call me. We can work on it together. If we can't handle it, I will call in additional reinforcements.

You have friends, real friends, I'm going to prove it too you.

Your Friend

Kurt.

Looking around his room he quickly found the remains of his laptop. To his relief it still worked. Opening Facebook was easy enough, stomaching the posts on his wall was another story. He made short work of the privacy settings and worked through his 'friends list' moving everyone to the restricted list. When he finished that he was gratified to see that no new posts had come in since he started, maybe he could get in front of this.

Now came the hard part, he had to look at the actual posts. He wasn't looking forward to this part at all. He wasn't in that dark place anymore, he really did want to live and believed he would get through this, but seeing those posts brought it all back to him. Before really getting started he found himself in over his head, he had to call Kurt.

"If I just unfriend them I feel like they are getting away with it, it's not fair" Dave slumped down in his chair.

"No it's not fair, but that's how it is" Kurt said sadly.

"Can I at least say something about Nick's tiny dick?" Dave asked with smirk.

'What!" Kurt's eyebrows rising to his hairline.

"It may be every straight guys nightmare and all, but it is a locker room, it's impossible NOT to see things"

"And …?"

"Let's just say with all those muscles he might be trying to compensate for something".

"Oh that would be too good, but we can't. There's no good way to say it and maintain the high ground, besides we don't want him to hunt you down"

"I guess you're right" Dave said deflated

'We need to just keep your roving eyes to ourselves, but I will take to the grave anything you tell me, so... what else have you seen?"

Dave was laughing so hard he did not notice his dad standing in the door way.

"I don't know what you said to him Kurt, but keep doing it. I haven't heard him laugh like that in ages" Paul said as he turned and went back to the living room.

"I'm so glad he didn't ask what was so funny" said Dave

"Just tell him Girl Talk!"

"uhm, I don't think I'm ready to say something like that. He knows, but..."

"fine, say whatever the 'guy' version of that would be?" Kurt asked while making the air quote signs.

"... you haven't answered my question..."


End file.
